Un journal intime pas si intime que ça
by Lydia54
Summary: Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, elle ait complètement perdu et suite à un accident à la guilde elle se rend compte que l'inévitable est arrivé... Mais c'est sans compter sur Happy qui va vouloir s'en mêler... Mais quel est le rapport avec un journal intime?
1. Chapter 1

Et bien bonjour à tous :) Je m'appelle Lydia et j'aime beaucoup l'univers de Fairy tail et plus particulièrement du couple NATSU/LUCY comme vous le verrez dans cet fic.

C'est mon tout premier fic alors soyez indulgent :) Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

PS: J'ai essayé de minimiser toutes les fautes mais n'ayant jamais été bonne en français je suis désolé s'il en reste, bien que j'aie essayé de toutes les supprimer.

Bonne lecture :)

 **... Chapitre un ...**

Dringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 **\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !** Hurla Lucy en ce réveillant en sursaut dû à son réveil un peu trop brusque à son goût !

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche de son lit, encore perturber par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. En effet, elle avait passé ça nuit à penser à un certain mage de feu qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques semaines, voir peut-être quelques mois, elle ne savait plus trop en fait. Elle avait dù s'endormir sous les coups de 5 h du matin donc pour un réveil à sept heure du mat ce fût forcément difficile.

Elle finit par respirer un bon coup puis se leva péniblement de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle fit couler l'eau et alla préparer ces habits. Elle sortit une petite jupe blanche fendue sur le côté avec une ceinture dorée orné d'une boucle à l'effigie de sa guilde : fairy tail, ceinture dont elle était très fière car ce n'était autre que Natsu qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Elle sortit également un haut blanc, assez décolleté, incrusté de faux rubis doré, qui allait parfaitement avec sa jupe.

Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle rentra dans l'eau et poussa un soupir de soulagement. En effet, elle et son groupe habituelle venait de rentrer de mission et il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été de tout repos. Lucy s'en était sorti avec des sacrés hématomes et des courbatures à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Donc forcement l'eau chaude faisait un bien fou.

Puis une fois assez détendu, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder du coté de notre chasseur de dragon préféré. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Plus le temps passé, plus Natsu occupait son esprit. Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait commencé à penser à lui plus qu'elle ne devrait, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que, étant son meilleur ami, elle ne devait pas.

Et pourtant, elle ne faisait que ça, du matin au soir, à n'importe quel moment de la journée et ça en venait même fatigant, car du coup, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée à ce qu'elle faisait et donc, pendant les combats, elle s'inquiéta plus pour lui, qui pouvait très bien s'en sortir s'en aident la plupart du temps, qu'a elle et ce qu'il lui valut de frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises.

Puis elle se redressa dans son bain pour se mettre assise, la tète contre ces jambes, elle était complètement perdue. Et puis, faut dire que depuis le retour de Lisana, elle sentait Natsu plus distant avec elle donc ça ne l'aider pas. Bien qu'elle ait le sentiments que c'était depuis son retour qu'elle commençait à se poser beaucoup trop de questions au sujet de son ami aux cheveux roses. En effet, elle ne supportait pas la distance que Natsu avait mis entre eux, parce que, bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à l'avouer, elle avait besoin de lui.

Une fois son bain fini, elle s'habilla, se maquilla un peu (bizarrement elle avait également pris cette habitude depuis le retour de Lisana) puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila des bottes blanches, plates, qui s'accorda superbement avec ça tenu. Elle prit ces clés et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Puis juste avant de sortir elle se précipita vers sa chambre à grande enjamber.

 **\- Ha non, je ne dois pas oublier de ranger ça, au cas où !** Dit elle en entrant dans ça chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, pris une sorte de livre où on pouvait lire en toutes lettres :Journal intime ! Elle le mit dans son tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un de la guilde ou pire, que Natsu le trouve. Bien qu'il fût certains que puisqu'il ne venait plus autant à l'improviste qu'avant, ça ne risquer pas. Mais bon valait mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit.

Puis elle sortit enfin de son appartement pour se diriger vers sa guilde, sa famille... Elle marcha tranquillement, après tout, elle avait le temps. Elle salua plusieurs passants et en profita pour faire quelques boutiques qui se trouver sur le chemin de fairy tail.

Une fois devant la guilde, elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis entra sans plus attendre, avec son magnifique sourire, dont elle seule avait le secret.

 **\- Salut tout le monde !** Lança Lucy sans plus attendre

 **\- Hey Luce comment va ?** Demanda Mirajane sur son ton toujours aussi chaleureux.

Lucy se dirigea vers l'ancienne magicienne de rang S toujours souriante, en espérant qu'elle ne remarquera pas ces cernes qu'elle avait tentés vainement de cacher.

 **\- Bien merci Mira et toi alors ?**

 **\- Je vais bien merci !** Répondit-elle tout sourire mais son visage changea d'un coup en une mimique plus sérieuse. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ma Luce ? Ça n'a pas l'air.

La fameuse Luce perdit son sourire et fit les gros yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que la jeune mage aurait remarqué que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Mais Lucy retrouva vite son sourire.

 **\- Oui Mira tous va bien t'en fait pas !** Lui dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire

 **\- Hum !** Rétorqua Mira. Bien qu'étend peu convaincu, elle n'insista pas.

Puis son visage se tourna vers l'arrière de la salle et ce format en un visage de terreur puis elle hurla :

 **\- LUCY ATENTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Lucy se retourna mais trop tard, elle fût projetée violemment, derrière le comptoir de Mirajane, sur les diverses bouteilles et verres qui traîner la. Elle retomba avec autant de violence sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers Mirajane qui était penché au-dessus d'elle complètement affolé.

 **\- Lucy est-ce que ça va ?**

Lucy commença à voir complètement noir autour d'elle et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir fut une voix... SA voix... qui hurlaient son prénom.

 **\- Natsu...** Prononça-t-elle dans un murmure que seul Mirajane put entendre puis elle plongea dans l'inconscience.

 **… A SUIVRE ...**

Alors ce premier chapitre? :) N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**... Chapitre deux ...**

Un œil... puis un deuxième... Une fois les deux yeux ouverts elle essaya de remettre ces idées en ordre afin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se redressa mais sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et, prise de vertige, elle retomba aussi sec sur son matelas. Elle referma les yeux en essayant de faire cesser les tapements violents dans sa tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais elle avait malgré tout remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement alors Lucy ouvrit difficilement les yeux afin de voir qui était son visiteur.

 **\- Hey Lucy tu es réveillée !** Fit Natsu avec son grand sourire habituel, habituel certes, mais qui, depuis quelque temps, faisait complètement fondre la jeune mage. **Tu nous as fais peur tu sais ?** Lui dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

- **Que s'est-il passé Natsu ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu perdu et, faut aussi le dire, un peu troublé qu'il soit venue la voir alors qu'il devrait être avec Lisana a cette heure-ci, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

 **\- Tu ne te rappelles pas Lucy ?** Lui demanda le jeune homme plus sérieusement

 **\- Eh bien, non pas vraiment !** Je me rappelle juste être arrivé à la guilde mais après … et bien... plus rien ! Répondit-t-elle complètement paumée.

Puis le jeune homme ce mis à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, gêner. Il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille s'il racontait l'histoire mais si elle venait par l'apprendre d'un autre ce serait sûrement pire.

 **\- Et bien en fait, comme d'habitude, je me disputais avec Grey et j' ai voulu lui balançait une table en pleine face mais il l'a complètement esquivé avec sa magie et n'a pas remarqué qu'il l'avait dévié vers toi...** Lui dit un Natsu complètement rouge de honte. **Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé.**

Il a l'air sincère se dit Lucy mais ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir mais pas à cause de l'accident, car si ça avait été Lisana qui s'était retrouvé à sa place, Natsu aurait sûrement réagi beaucoup plus violemment et ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus inquiété. Cependant, avec son naturel gentil, elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Natsu tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas.**

Natsu lui fit alors son plus beau sourire pour la remercier qui la fit complètement fondre sur place. Elle se mit à rougir violemment et détourna la tête afin qu'il ne la voit pas comme ça mais c'était peine perdu avec Natsu.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es toute rouge Luce ?** Demanda le mage avec inquiétude ! **Tu as de la fièvre ?** Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais ce fût sans compter sur la réaction violente de la jeune fille qui, à ce moment précis, avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler l'envie violente de ce jeter sur son ami. En effet, bien qu'elle ne sût pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, elle était sur d'une chose, elle avait un besoin vital de sentir le corps de Natsu contre le sien. C'est pour ça qu'a cet instant précis, où il essayait de s'approcher d'elle Lucy se leva à la va-vite afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

 **\- Arrête Natsu, reste où tu es, je t'en prie !** Le supplia-t-elle désespérément

Alors Natsu stoppa net sa progression vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas ça réaction. Mais Lucy n'étant pas complètement remise de cet incident, elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement. Alors ni une ni deux, Natsu s'élança vers elle et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

 **\- Idiote !** Lui rétorqua le jeune mage alors qu'il la serra contre lui puis la souleva et la déposa confortablement sur le lit.

Elle était à moitié consciente, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille, qu'il la lâche, non elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille LA retrouver, non il devait rester avec elle, prêt d'elle, il devait veiller sur elle comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser comme ça.

Puis s'en sent rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à jaïre de ces beaux yeux, d'habitude toujours pétillants. Natsu le remarqua vite, et dans un mouvement de stupeur il voulut se reculer d'elle afin de mieux la regarder, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arriver mais Lucy toujours plein de sanglot, ne le vit pas de cette façon, elle resserrait ces bras autour du cou de Natsu et lui dit d'une voix plein de douleur :

 **\- Reste, reste avec moi, je t'en prie, t'en vas pas !** Elle agrippa Natsu et mis ça tète dans le creux de son coup et pleura de plus belle.

Natsu ne comprenait plus rien, tout ce brouillé dans sa tête, la jeune femme était blotti contre lui, en larmes, et lui... que faisait-il ? Il l'écouta pleurer sans rien dire... A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, surtout dans ce genre de situation et en plus il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle qui semblait toujours si forte, prête à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Ils restèrent comme ça encore pendant de longues minutes puis Natsu ce dit que Lisana devait sûrement l'attendre alors il murmura aux oreilles de la blonde :

 **\- Luce... Je dois y aller maintenant, on doit sûrement m'attendre.** Lui dit de la voix la plus douce qu'il est en stock. **Je reviens te voir demain c'est promis.**

Lucy ouvrit les yeux, toujours sa tête niché dans son coup. Elle nu pas besoin de lui demander qui devait l'attendre, elle avait déjà ça réponse. Alors le regard plein de douleur, elle se sépara de lui et baissa la tête afin qu'il ne l'a voit pas dans un état aussi lamentable.

 **\- Très bien je comprends, va-y, il n'y a pas de soucis ne t'en fait pas pour moi !** Lui dit-elle d'une voix très peu assuré.

Natsu avait l'air inquiet car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lucy évita son regard et avait la tête tournée à l'opposé de la cause de sa douleur. Puis Natsu lui pris la tête entre ses mains et la tourna afin qu'elle le regarde.

 **\- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Lucy, je t'en prie.** Lui demanda le jeune mage de plus en plus inquiet face à sa peine.

Mais Lucy ne put tenir son regard bien longtemps, elle le repoussa plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle baissa la tête ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes de plus en plus abondantes.

 **\- Je suis juste fatigué, rien de bien méchant, alors va-t'en je t'en supplie !** Lui dit-elle assez violemment.

Puis tète baissait, elle entendit Natsu soupirait, elle le senti bouger, et se lever. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Puis avant de la refermer derrière lui, il s'adressa une dernière fois à la jeune mage.

 **\- Je suis navré de voir que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qui te fait aussi mal. Je croyais qu'on était ami, j'ai dù sûrement me tromper.**

Puis il referma la porte, et elle se laissa complètement aller, elle pleura à chaudes larmes, elle n'en pouvait plus mais quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre que le problème s'était lui ? Parce que oui c'était clair, elle avait enfin compris que ça ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant, parce que oui cette fois-ci c'était sûr...

Après avoir tenté à maintes reprises de se convaincre du contraire, elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence... Elle était tombé amoureuse de Natsu... Elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami...

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**... Chapitre trois ...**

Une semaine... cela faisait une semaine que Natsu était venu la voir à l'infirmerie. Elle y était restée deux jours afin de s'assurer qu'elle serait en mesure, par la suite, de rentrer chez elle sans faire de malaise. Ce fut Erza qui la ramena, juste par mesure de précaution, lui avait-elle dit.

Lucy était allongée sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Elle semblait réfléchir, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel était le sujet de ses songes. Cela faisait, en effet, tout pile une semaine qu'elle avait compris les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Mais c'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait mieux, Natsu ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, même quand elle était passé devant lui en sortant de la guilde avec Erza, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à elle. Puis elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son amie sur le trajet du retour.

 _Flash back !_

Lucy et Erza arrivèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune fille. Elles restèrent devant la porte d'entrée de longues minutes puis Lucy décida de bouger enfin.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir ramené Erza. On se voit plus tard !** Prononça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle vivait. Mais elle ne pût aller bien loin car elle se fit attraper par le bras et ramenait vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

 **\- Écoute Lucy !** Commença sérieusement la reine des fées. **Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Natsu le jour où il venu te voir à l'infirmerie, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler mais vous ne pouvez plus continuer comme ça, c'est plus possible. Comment veux-tu qu'on face bien notre travail, quand on ait en mission, quand on voit que vous êtes en train de vous déchirer ? Vous vous entendiez si bien, ce serez vraiment dommage que votre amitié s'arrête de cette façon. Et ne vient pas me dire que votre problème vient de l'accident car on a bien remarqué que ça fait quelque temps que ça persiste.**

Puis Erza prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquer de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune mage si elle s'engageait sur ce terrain. Elle s'approcha un peu plus prêt d'elle, qui d'ailleurs baissa la tête sous le regard insistant de son amie, et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

 **\- Lucy... Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui.**

Lucy releva vivement la tête prête à nier en bloque ce qu'elle venait de dire mais Erza la stoppa net en posant son autre main sur sa bouche.

 **\- Lucy... Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.** Puis elle enleva sa main de sa bouche et Lucy baissa de nouveau la tête s'avouant vaincu. **Comme je disais, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, et je comprends que ça doit pas du tout être facile pour toi. Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ai le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué t'ai sentiments pour lui. Il est gaffeur, bagarreur, un peu gamin quand il s'y met et idiot des fois aussi il faut l'avouer ! Lui dit-elle qui eut pour effet de faire enfin sourire la jeune fille. Mais il n'est pas méchant, il ai juste aveugle, il n'a pas compris...** Lui dit-elle calmement.

Lucy ne savait plus où se mettre, elle avait la tête baissée et ne tenait pas en place. Elle finit par lever les yeux, pleins de larmes, vers Erza.

 **\- Erza...** Puis elle s'écroula, en larmes, dans les bras de la jeune fille.

 **\- Chut ça va aller !** Dit-elle en la berçant.

Lucy pleura, pleura et pleura encore, contre Erza, elle évacua toute la souffrance et la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Erza se sentait démuni, incapable d'aider son amie qui souffrait. Puis une fois qu'elle sentait que Lucy se calmait, elle la repoussa gentiment et en douceur pour la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille tremblait, elle avait les yeux rouge et gonflé. Puis Erza prit la parole.

 **\- Écoute-moi Lucy, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais tu dois lui dire ce que tu éprouves pour lui.**

D'un coup Lucy se sépara d'elle vivement et écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais t'ai pas sérieuse. Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face après.** Lui répondit Lucy complètement affolée.

 **\- Il faut que tu lui dises Lucy, tu en as besoin. Regarde-toi! Tu crois que tu vas tenir encore longtemps comme ça ?**

 **\- Non c'est impossible je ne peux pas, il ne doit pas savoir.** Répondit-elle les yeux fermés en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Mais enfin Lucy, pourquoi à tu si peur ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant mais Lucy, complètement chamboulé, fit volte-face et s'en alla s'enfermer dans son appartement.

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer à Natsu ces sentiments, elle avait trop peur. Mais peur de quoi ? De ce faire rejeter ? Bien sur mais il n'y avait pas que ça mais elle en ignorer la seconde cause. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers ça commode. Elle prit son journal intime et l'ouvrit. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas écrit dedans. Alors elle prit un stylo et commença :

 _Cher Journal,_

 _La dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, mon esprit était complètement focalisé sur Natsu et a vrai dire les choses non pas vraiment changées mis a part que j'ai compris mon problème... Je l'aime... et pas comme un meilleur ami, non. Je suis vraiment amoureuse..._

 _Mais que faire maintenant ? Erza a insisté pour que je lui dise... Mais non ça je ne peux pas, je refuse... J'imagine, bien sur, que j'ai peur qu'il me rejette mais c'est plus profond que ça... Je crois... J'ai peur... je veux pas le perdre, j'ai besoin de lui. Et si je venais à lui dire et qu'après ça il décide de plus me parler du tout et de m'ignorer complètement ?_

 _Je ne le supporterais pas et pire que ça... Ça risque de le pousser direct dans les bras de Lisana... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi elle ?... Bien sûr elle est gentille, intelligente, drôle, c'est une bonne mage mais moi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui en aime une autre ?_

 _Bien sûr il ne me l'a jamais dit mais je sais qu'il l'aime... Sinon pourquoi ? Pourquoi me rejetterait-t-il pour passer plus de temps avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Encore pourquoi ? Visiblement trop de questions sans réponse._

 _A l'infirmerie, j'étais dans ces bras, je voulais pas qu'il me lâche, c'est là que j'ai compris... Puis il est parti, il était en colère, il ne voulait plus me parler... j'avais le cœur serré, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'ai pleuré tous les larmes de mon corps,... Mais ça ne changé rien, il était parti pour ne plus revenir. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ? Peut-être que mes sentiments vont s'amenuisaient avec le temps ? Même moi je n'y crois pas._

 _Et voilà, je suis de nouveau entrain de pleurer, visiblement, les nombreuses fois ou, depuis une semaine, je me suis laissé aller non pas suffit. Et il a fallu que je t'écrive, cher journal, pour comprendre pourquoi j'avais si peur de lui dire. Mais que faire maintenant ?_

Puis elle referma son journal tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'était pas encore retourné à la guilde depuis son départ de l'infirmerie. Elle avait peur de tomber sur Natsu et bien entendu sur les autres car en repensant à la phrase d'Erza : « Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ai le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué t'ai sentiments pour lui » elle comprit que tout le monde le savait et ça me m'était très mal a l'aise.

Puis elle se rallongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, prête pour le pays des rêves c'était sans compter sur Happy, qui venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre. Il la regarda quelques instants, et baissa la tête en voyant les larmes de son ami couler. Puis il décida de faire savoir qu'il était là.

 **\- Lucy!** Dit-il d'une toute petite voix

Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se redressa vivement sur son lit. Elle regarde le chat ailé voler jusqu'à son lit et s'y installé.

 **\- Happy ? Mais que fait-tu là ?** Lui demanda finalement la jeune femme bien trop surprise pour l'éternel refrain : et la porte tu connais ? Happy baissa la tête et répondit :

 **\- Et bien... Tu n'es pas revenue à la guilde après ton accident et la rumeur comme quoi toi et Natsu ne vous parilez plus à fait le tour alors je suis venu car je m'inquiétai pour toi.**

Lucy le regarda tendrement et lui fit un petit sourire touché par l'inquiétude de son ami. Au moins Happy était toujours là pour elle. A cette pensée la jeune femme agrandit son sourire et lui en fit un, sincère, pour la première fois depuis l'accident, sourire auquel Happy répondit avec plaisir.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Happy, tout va bien, mais dit moi, j'ai acheté du poisson tu en veux ?**

Au mot poisson, le regarde d'Happy se mit à briller et Lucy nu pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse pour se diriger vers la cuisine en rigolant. Une fois seul dans la chambre il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur un livre poser négligemment sur son bureau. Il vola jusqu'à lui et vit marqué journal intime. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus. Mais il s'inquiétait pour elle, il voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivé alors tremblant car il savait que c'était mal, il l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite de la main de Lucy et commença la lecture. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ces yeux s'ouvrir de plus en plus, il n'en revenait pas... Lucy amoureuse de Natsu ?

 **\- Je le savais !** Dit-il à lui même

Il fallait que Natsu le sache, il fallait que Lucy aille mieux, qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal et la seule personne qui serait capable de lui relevé la tête c'était Natsu, il le savait mais pour ça il fallait qu'il le sache. Et il savait pertinemment que s'il lui disait de vive voix il ne le croirait pas alors ni ne ni deux il prit le bouquin et fila par la fenêtre en direction de chez Natsu.

 **\- Tiens Hap...** Dit Lucy en entrant dans ça chambre mais se stoppa net en ne le voyant plus. Elle y entra et fit le tour de son regard mais non il n'était plus là. Elle baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était parti mais triste car c'était sa première visite depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y recoucha. Elle ne sut combien de temps exactement elle resta là, à regarder le plafond mais ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva et regarda l'heure... 16 h 30, ça faisait 2 h que Happy était parti, déjà... Puis de nouveau la sonnette de la porte, alors elle s'y dirigea d'un pas pressé ce demandant bien qui sa pouvait être cet fois ci, Erza ? Grey ? Wendy ? Bizarre, si c'était le cas, ils seraient passé par la fenêtre comme d'habitude. Une fois devant la porte, elle la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit et la... surpris total, Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux et manqua de s'écrouler. Elle resta comme ça pendant de longues secondes et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

 **\- Natsu...**

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**... Chapitre quatre ...**

 **\- Natsu...**

Il était face à elle, tête baissée et point serré, il tremblait. Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son état, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivé au jeune homme. Elle hésita, devait-elle lui parler ou attendre qu'il commence ? Puis ne supportant plus ce silence, elle fit un pas vers lui et finit par ouvrit la bouche en tremblant :

 **\- Natsu, qu'est-ce-que..**

 **\- Je ne veux plus que tu souffres Lucy...** Le coupa-t-il, toujours tête baissée et d'une voix presque éteinte au point que Lucy n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

Le corps de Natsu se contracta d'un coup et une lueur rouge apparût autour de lui. Lucy, surprise, recula, un peu effrayé. Elle n'avait vu ce genre de chose chez lui uniquement quand il était hors du lui. Puis d'un coup il leva la tête vers elle, prenant Lucy de court, il avait les larmes aux yeux et son visage était aussi contracté que son corps :

 **\- SURTOUT PAS A CAUSE DE MOI !** Lui hurla-t-il en donnant un violent coup dans le chambranle de la porte faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Elle recula, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait de nouveau la tête baissée et trembler de tout son être. Il était appuyé contre la porte pour se maintenir debout. Lucy prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança à nouveau vers lui, non elle n'avait pas peur, il souffrait et ces la seule chose à la quel elle pensait. Une fois face à lui, elle leva la main vers son visage doucement et tendrement, et la passa dans ses cheveux pour finir sur son visage. Elle lui caressa avec douceur la joue, les larmes aux yeux, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Il leva sa main libre, la posa sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, et lui serra en guise de réconfort.

 **\- Natsu...** Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus et en posant son front contre le sien, sa main toujours sur sa joue.

 **\- Je m'étais promis... de toujours te protéger... de toujours être là pour toi... et surtout de ne jamais te faire du mal !** Prononça-t-il avec douleur, la voix cassée.

Lucy ferma les yeux, troublé par les mots de son ami. Puis Natsu leva la tête vers elle, et d'une voix tremblante lui dit :

 **\- Lucy,... J'ai besoin de toi,... je ne supporte plus cette distance entre toi et moi !**

Lucy ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, surprise par ses mots. En effet Natsu n'avait jamais été aussi démonstrative avec elle. Lucy, touché par ses mots, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle put y lire toute la sincérité et la douceur de ces paroles, puis, toute en lui caressant la joue, elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des semaines. Elle rompit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fût un baiser d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie, puis, avant même que Natsu n'est le temps de réagir, elle le rompit.

Enfin, elle s'éloigna de lui, tête baissée, ayant peur de sa réaction, elle fit volte face, bien décider à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Natsu. Elle s'apprêtait à vite regagner sa chambre et de s'y enfermer mais ce ne fût pas au goût de son ami, qui la rattrapa par le bras bien avant qu'elle n'est pue faire le moindre pas vers son antre. Lucy, surprise, se retourna d'un coup vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée mais elle put voir très distinctement ces joues virées au rouge. Puis il releva la tête :

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fuis ma Luce,...**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette phrase mais qu'est-ce-qu'il entendait pas « MA Luce » ? Pourquoi utilisait t-il le possessive pour parler d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

 **\- Mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu oublies t'ai sentiments pour moi...**

Puis avant que Lucy n'ait le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de lui avouer clairement qu'il avait lu son journal intime, il l'attira d'un coup vers lui et rompis à son tour la distance entre leurs corps et l'embrassa beaucoup plus passionnément que Lucy ne l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucy, bien que surprise, se laissa finalement enivrer complètement par se baiser. Elle avait l'impression que ces jambes allaient se dérober sous elle alors Natsu mit ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir. Puis il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Natsu pour demander l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme, qu'elle lui autorisa sans problème. Puis le baiser se fit plus profond, plus sensuel, et enfin Natsu fit reculer Lucy et d'un coup de pied, ferma la porte de l'entrée.

 **…... LE LENDEMAIN …...**

Lucy ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième et les referma d'un coup en faisant la grimace car le soleil qui donné dans les fenêtres l'éblouissait violemment. Elle se tourna, finalement, de l'autre côté de son lit, toujours les yeux fermés. Puis, d'un coup les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, elle rouvrit donc les yeux et se rendit compte que Natsu n'était plus là. Elle se sentit déçue, elle aurait bien aimé se réveiller à ses côtés, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop ce que les événements du soir précédent signifiés. En fait, ils ne s'étaient rien passé de très « importants », ils n'avaient pas franchi le cap, non, ils avaient juste passé la nuit à s'embrasser et se câliner. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé. Elle s'était finalement endormi contre lui. Au fond, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là au réveille, pour qu'il puisse parler mais en regardant l'horloge elle se rendit compte qu'il était 10 h 30.

 **\- Il doit être à la guilde à cette heure-ci !** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, un peu soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était sûrement pas enfui.

Puis une phrase lui revînt à l'esprit, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, « mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu oublies t'ai sentiments pour moi ». Elle se releva d'un coup du lit et se dirigea vers sa commode d'un pas pressé. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec effrois que son journal n'était plus là. Elle le chercha partout, et retourna toute sa chambre mais peine perdue, elle ne mit pas la main dessus et d'un coup le passage d'Happy lui revînt en tête et bizarrement celui de Natsu avait suivi d'à peine deux petites heures, coïncidence ? et là elle comprit, elle serra les points et à l'instant on aurait pu la confondre avec la Lucy d'Edolas.

 **\- Happy,... tu vas me le payer !** Déclara-t-elle vénère.

Puis elle prit une profonde respiration, au fond, si Natsu était venu c'était bien grâce à Happy, finalement elle réfléchit et décida de ne pas le torturer,... pour l'instant en tout cas,...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de se laver et de s'habiller puis elle s'arrêta. Qu'est-elle censée faire maintenant ? Retourner à la guilde en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Rester enfermée dans sa chambre ? Encore ? Et avec Natsu ? Devait-elle se comporter comme avant la prise de tête ? Ou bien l'ignorer ? Le fuir ? Puis une phrase lui revint à l'esprit, « je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fuis,... » ou bien « je ne supporte plus cete distance ».

 **\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant !** Dit-elle complètement perdue.

Puis finalement elle se dit qu'elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions et décida de se préparer et d'aller à la guilde. Elle aviserait le moment venue. Elle reprit donc du courage et alla se changer.

Elle décida de manger chez elle, et d'aller à la guilde après. Elle pensa que c'était plus pratique mais c'est surtout qu'elle avait la trouille de se retrouver face à Natsu mais ça... elle refuser de l'avouer.

Une fois rassasié, elle prit ses clés et sortit de chez elle. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la guilde et croisa en chemin des gens qu'elle connaissait et d'autres non mais elle salua tout le monde. Elle n'avait jamais eu trop de difficulté à ce faire des amis. Puis sans vraiment se rendre compte elle était arrivée devant l'immense batiste de la guilde Fairy tail. Elle déglutit difficilement et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Elle prit ne profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le brouilla qui émana de l'intérieur se tut. Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Lucy, mal à l'aise, baissa la tête.

 **\- Bon... bonjour tout le monde !** Dit-elle tremblante en se triturant les mains.

Rien... Aucun bruit... Elle n'osait pas relever la tête surtout qu'elle avait peur de croiser le regard de Natsu. Puis finalement :

 **\- LUCY !** Cria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui se dirigeait en courant vers elle.

Lucy leva la tête et vis Mirajane se précipiter vers elle. Plus la jeune fille se rapprocher de Lucy plus le sourire de cette dernière s'étendit et c'est en faisant un sourire resplendissant qu'elle accueillit, dans un énorme câlin, son ami de Fairy Tail. Puis finalement tous les membres de Fairy Tail se joignirent à Mira et firent une ronde autour des jeunes filles.

 **\- Bon sang Lucy, on été vraiment inquiet pour toi, j'étais à deux doigts de te forcer à sortir de ton appart !** Lui dit Erza avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Et tu peux me croire, elle l'aurait fait !** Répondit une autre fille en rigolant.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix puisqu'elle appartenait à la personne qu'elle jalousait le plus au monde étant persuadé qu'elle avait volé le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde. Lucy se retourna vers cette personne, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement, en général, quand Lisana était là, Natsu n'était jamais loin.

 **\- Lisana ?**

 **\- Je suis contente de te voir Lucy !** Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, complètement sincère.

Lucy se mit à trembler. Puis elle sentit un nouveau venu, arrivant derrière elle.

 **\- Hey Lucy ? Tu es enfin revenu.**

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Natsu. Il était là, face à elle, à lui faire un grand sourire, celui qui faisait complètement fondre la jeune fille. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement et à cet instant précis, elle nu qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauté dessus. Puis elle fit un effort surhumain et fit calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un sourire sincère, qui fit rougir le jeune homme mais il ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

 **\- Eh oui Natsu, me revoilà, et je n'ai plus l'intention de partir !** Répondit la jeune fille en levant le pousse vers le haut et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après tout, elle était heureuse d'être revenue auprès de ses amis donc la discutions avec Natsu pouvait très bien attendre.

 **\- Bon et bien maintenant !** Rétorqua Erza, **PLACE A LA FÊTE POUR LE RETOUR DE NOTRE LUCY.**

 **\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** Répondirent tous en cœur les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

 **\- Il n'y a pas à dire Fairy Tail c'est la meilleure des Guildes et je ne l'a quitterais pour rien au monde !** Murmura Lucy en ayant des étoiles plein les yeux. **C'EST PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** Hurla Lucy en rejoignant ses amis à la fête.

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous, je tiens déjà à signaler que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère que cette histoire vous plais. Je voudrais également remercier les personnes qui mon écris mes 2 premiers commentaires:_**

 ** _-WolfBlut : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier pour t'ai encouragements, et puis pour la suite, ... surprise :) Bonne lecture ^^_**

 ** _-Miss coca-cola : Merci pour t'ai encouragement et j'espère que la suite te plaira également :) Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Et voilà, bonne lecture à tous pour le chapitre 5 :)_**

 **... Chapitre cinq ...**

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde s'amuser. Lucy était due côté de la barman en train de rigoler avec elle, Wendy et Erza. Puis Mira lui posa LA question :

 **\- Mais dit moi Luce, j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un problème entre toi et Natsu ? Comment vous vous êtes réconcilié ?**

Lucy se tritura les mains, ne sachant plus ou se mettre, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement ce qui s'était passé, surtout que, pour elle, leur relation n'était pas très clair.

 **\- Eh bien, en fait, …** Commença Lucy

 **\- C'est simple je me suis excusé et comme elle ne peux pas me résister elle m'a pardonné !** Rétorqua la voix de Natsu en rigolant.

Lucy se mit à rougir violemment, en effet, Natsu venait d'arriver, certes, mais il avait également placer son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, ce qui d'ailleurs ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des trois jeunes filles qui rigolèrent dans un sourire entendu en direction de Lucy qui baissa la tête complètement rouge.

 **\- Ha d'accord on comprend mieux !** Rigola Wendy en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Lucy qui aurait voulu être partout ailleurs mais surtout pas sous les yeux taquins de ses amis.

 **\- Aller tu viens danser !** Rigola le jeune homme en direction de Lucy

Elle ne nue pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut emportée sur la piste de danse qu'avaient créée les mages de Fairy tail pour l'occasion. Et avant même d'avoir le temps de dire ouf elle se retrouva coincée dans les bras puissants de Natsu. Lucy n'était pas à l'aise du tout, elle ne regardait que ses pieds et elle garda une certaine distance avec lui, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ses bras, mais justement c'est parce qu'elle rêvait de s'y retrouver à nouveau, à corps perdu, contre lui. Du coup elle avait peur de ses réactions, car elle réagissait assez violemment au corps de son ami. Et comme si le destin avait décidé de l'emer... jusqu'au bout, la musique fit place à un slow.

Elle rougit violemment quand elle sentit les bras de Natsu la ramener directement contre lui et donc elle n'avait plus que deux solutions si elle ne voulait pas finir le nez aplatit sur le torse du jeune homme, sois elle posait sa tête sur son épaule ou bien elle relevait les yeux vers lui. Et donc elle opta pour la solution qu'elle pensa la moins gênante, elle releva la tête vers lui mais, grossière erreur, elle n'avait pas pensé que le regard qu'il poserait sur elle la ferait craquer. Elle déglutit et se mit à rougir, ce qu'elle vit dans ces yeux elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, le soir d'avant, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, il l'a regarda... comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura tendrement :

 **\- J'ai passé une superbe soirée hier, je n'avais pour rien au monde envie que ça se termine,...**

 **\- Je... moi non plus.** Lui répondit-elle timidement

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?**

Si on pouvait dire que Lucy était surprise c'était un euphémisme, elle découvrit une autre facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et pour dire, ça lui plaisait beaucoup, ça le rendait encore plus attirant à ses yeux.

 **\- Mais... Il y a plein de monde autour de nous !** Lui dit-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

 **\- Et alors, ça ne me gêne pas moi !** Lui répondit-il en lui souriant ! **Pourquoi ? Toi ça te gène ?**

 **\- Ce... ce n'est pas ça mais c'est juste que... Tu... tu n'as pas peur que nos amis s'imaginent des choses ?** Lui demanda-t-elle timidement

 **\- Eh bien, ils peuvent s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent ! J'ai quand même le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie quand je le veux non ?** Lui répondit Natsu sans se rendre compte le choc émotionnel que venait de subir la jeune fille, tellement, qu'elle s'arrêta net de danser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?**

Elle le regarda, intensément, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, est-ce que son souhait le plus cher allait finalement se réaliser ? Elle l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Puis le jeune homme, surprise par sa question, ouvrit finalement la bouche empêchant la jeune fille de respirer correctement.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai dit, que j'avais le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie quand je le souhaitais non ?**

 **\- Ta... ta petite amie ? Tu... tu... veux dire... que tu veux... tu veux vraiment... ?** Puis elle s'arrêta net de parler. Sous le coup de l'émotion sa voix tremblait et elle avait peur de complètement défaïre sous son regard d'une intensité rare.

 **\- Sortir avec toi ?** Elle approuva d'un signe de tête ! **Ba bien sûr quelle question, je pensais qu'après mon passage chez toi la nuit dernière c'était assez clair ! Ça ne l'était pas ?**

 **\- Eh bien, ça aurait pu être aussi, pour toi, un moment de faiblesse ? Ou je sais pas ?** Lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête, gêner.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir il l'attira vers lui et lui prit la tête entre ses mains en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

 **\- Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, douce, tendre mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête des fois. Tu m'as souvent vu embrassé une amie à moi sous prétexte que j'ai un moment de faiblesse ? Sans oublier que c'est toi que je veux depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.** Lui répondit Natsu, très naturellement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette révélation ,certes ce n'était pas un je t'aime, mais c'était malgré tout mil fois mieux que ce quel n'avait espéré. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement :

 **\- Natsu,...** Puis, plongé dans son regard, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose ! **Pour répondre à ta question, si tu as envie de m'embrassait, n'hésite surtout pas.**

Natsu rigola sur le coup mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors il fondit directement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa à la fois tendrement et sensuellement sous les yeux ravis de leurs amis.

Natsu approfondit leur baiser rapidement ayant envie d'encore plus de contacts avec elle et Lucy sembla fondre littéralement, elle avait chaud, très chaud, beaucoup trop chaud mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce que Natsu pouvait ressentir, dire qu'il était bouillant n'était qu'un euphémisme, il avait l'impression qu'un incendie faisait rage en lui, du coup il stoppa net le baiser. Natsu et Lucy restèrent là, front contre front, souriants, heureux comme jamais. Puis ils décidèrent, main dans la main, d'aller se servirent à boire.

 **\- Aucun commentaire Mira !** Prévient-elle en arrivant devant son amie le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges.

 **\- Ho mais je ne dirai rien voyons ma petite Lucy,** lui répondit-elle en souriant. **Alors je vous serre quoi les jeunes ?**

 **\- Serrent nous deux sodas s'il te plaît Mira,** lui répondit Natsu sans lâcher la main de sa petite amie.

Puis une fois les boissons servies, ils se dirigèrent vers Erza, Happy, Carla et Wendy assis un peu plus loin. Natsu s'assaillait sur le seul fauteuil de libre et entraîna Lucy sur ses genoux, qui rougit, pas encore remise de sa nouvelle relation qu'elle avait tant attendue. Et puis, d'un coup, un sujet revînt en force dans son esprit,

 **\- Au fait Happy, tu penses me rendre mon journal intime où ça se passe comment ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le chat se mit à rougir.

 **\- Ho oui bien sur Lucy,** rigola Happy en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêner.

Puis ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler et à rigoler et bien sur, pour Natsu et Lucy, ils passèrent leur temps à jouer de leurs regards, ils s'amusaient à essayer de se faire craquer mutuellement, et d'ailleurs, c'était Natsu qui gagné haut la main, car au moindre regard elle rougissait et baissait le regard. Puis ils décidèrent de prendre le chemin du retour. Natsu insista pour raccompagner la jeune blonde qui ne résista pas très longtemps avant de lui dire oui. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Puis arriver devant chez elle, Lucy se retourna vers Natsu qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répond.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir ramené Natsu.**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie voyons c'est normal.**

Puis ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes sans oser faire le moindre pas. Puis finalement ce fut Natsu qui se décida.

 **\- Bon et bien, bonne nuit ma Luce !** Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

Puis il rompit le contact avant que l'étreinte ne devienne aussi passionnée que sur la piste de danse. Puis il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui mais Lucy l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retourna et découvrit une Lucy très agitait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je... j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi !** Lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 **\- Lucy... Je... je ne suis pas sûr que... que ça sois une très bonne idée.** Lui répondit-il en se rappelant la chaleur qui avait régné en lui pendant le baiser à la soirée.

 **\- S'il te plaît Natsu,** lui répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant une petite bout dont il n'arrivait pas résister.

Puis il leva les yeux au ciel s'avouant vaincu.

 **\- Très bien tu as gagné !**

Lucy lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui le fit rougir aussi sec. Puis elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans son appartement puis dans sa chambre. Une fois devant le lit, la gêne s'installa. Ils rougirent à l'unisson ne sachant pas où ce mettre.

 **\- Bon, tu... tu as une préférence de coté... je veux dire... pour dormir ?** Lui demanda Lucy

 **\- Eu... non du tout enfin... comme toi tu veux !**

Puis ils prirent place dans le lit, chacun sur le dos, à regarder le plafond. Puis Lucy se mit sur le côté, elle regarda Natsu qui avait vraiment l'air concentré. Elle se mordilla les lèvres puis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle finit par se coller à lui, la tête sur son torse. Natsu ne se fit pas prier, il l'accepta en entourant son corps de son bras. Puis elle sentit sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérer alors elle leva la tête pour le regarder, il était rouge et avait l'air de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer. Elle baissa timidement la tête et lui dit :

 **\- Natsu...**

 **\- Oui**

 **\- Je... Si tu as envie de m'embrasser tu peux hein ?**

Natsu baissa d'un coup la tête vers elle, surpris, puis tête baissé et rouge de gène, il la trouva vraiment belle. C'est à ce moment qu'il fut persuader que c'était avec cette jeune femme qu'il voulait construire son avenir. Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa avec une passion infinie. Elle se laissa complètement enivré par cette chaleur, ce nouveau sentiment quel ne connaissait pas : l'envie.

Puis Natsu la retourna doucement et se mit au-dessus d'elle afin de mieux la regarder. Lucy lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, plus passionnément, plus sauvagement qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il les goutta, les dévora, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. La chaleur montait de plus en plus en lui, il avait l'impression que le feu lui brouillait les entrailles. Il ne savait plus qui il était, d'où il venait, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que c'était elle et uniquement elle qu'il voulait. Il perdait pied, il la voulait, complètement, ça le rendait fou. Puis il quitta ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son coup. Il le mordilla, l'embrassa et il commença à entendre Lucy faire de petit gémissement, puis, s'abandonnant complètement à son prince, elle commença à lui caresser le torse, il ferma les yeux appréciant totalement cette caresse. Puis il se précipita de nouveau sur ses lèvres, tout en déplaçant une de ses mains sous le maillot de la blonde qui frissonna à ce contact. Mais cela ne suffisait plus pour les jeunes gens qui avaient besoin de plus de contact alors Lucy pris le devant et retourna à son tour le jeune homme, qui fut surpris mais également ravi de l'initiative de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il frissonna quand il vit l'excitation qu'il lui procurait. Enfin elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et commença l'exploration de son torse avec les mains puis elle commença par lui faire plein de bisous sur le torse. Il ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux tellement la sensation de ses baisers le faisait chavirer. Il avait envie d'elle c'était clair mais dans un élan de lucidité il lui dit :

 **\- Lucy...** murmura-t-il alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses et ses bisous sur son torse ! **Si on continue comme ça je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.**

Lucy, en entendant ses paroles, se mis de nouveau à hauteur de son visage et décida de se mettre à table :

 **\- Natsu,... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie d'être avec toi, et pour rien au monde, je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai besoin de toi Natsu, j'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le miens, de sentir t'ai lèvre sur les miennes et à quel point j'ai envie de ne faire qu'un avec toi, avec l'homme qui a permis à mon rêve de devenir réalité, c'est toi mon rêve, ma lumière, ma flamme, mon oxygène, c'est toi ma vie tout simplement Natsu et je t'aime.**

Natsu, complètement subjugué par ce que venait de dire sa petite amie, laissa échapper une larme. Il leva sa main tremblante et la posa sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact puis Natsu décida de jouer également la carte de l'honneté avec la femme qui faisait temps battre son cœur.

 **\- Lucy... Tu as réussi à toucher mon cœur comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Et maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvé je n'ai plus jamais envie de te lâcher. Bien sûr je ne te promets pas d'être le meilleur des petits amis car je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse mais je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner et d'être toujours à tes côtés. Tout simplement parce que c'est toi Lucy, c'est toi que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je suis ravi d'être l'homme qui fait que ton rêve devienne réalité.**

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réagir elle fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et plein d'amour. Mais cette étreinte ne suffisait plus pour nos jeunes amoureuse, ils avaient besoin de plus de contact, beaucoup plus. Alors Natsu se releva, en entraînant Lucy avec lui, puis en la regardant les yeux, il lui enleva son haut. Lucy se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant de Natsu ce qui le fit sourire.

 **\- Tu es magnifique ma Luce !** Lui dit-il avant de reprendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

Puis après multitude de câlins et de bisous, ils enlevèrent tous leurs vêtements et Natsu se retrouva rapidement à l'entrée de son intimité. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de l'excitation mais aussi de la peur.

 **\- Vas-y doucement Natsu !**

Il la regarda avec une tendresse infinie puis lui fit un petit signe oui de la tête et la pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille un petit « je t'aime ». Et ils firent de cette nuit, la plus belle de toute leur existence.

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Et me voilà avec le chapitre six. Je suis désolé j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire celui-là car malgré l'idée principale, je ne savais pas comment l'écrire.**

 **Et puis j'ai moins de temps pour écrire aussi, donc il faudra un peu plus de patiente pour la suite ^^**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et merci pour vos encouragements.**

 **WolfBLut :** Je suis ravis que le chapitre précèdent t'ai plut et ravis aussi de voir que l'histoire te plaît. Et voilà la suite tant attendu :) Bonne lecture

 **Et voilà je vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre et bonne lecture à tous!**

 **... Chapitre six ...**

Dringggggggggggggggggggggggg

Lucy plissa des yeux en entendant le réveil qui sonnait, puis, toujours les yeux fermé, elle se retourna du coté ou devait se trouver son petit ami et y posa sa main. Sentant le vide prés d'elle elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et balaya sa chambre sans y découvrir Natsu. Mais avant que son cœur ne se mit à battre violemment de peur qu'il soit reparti en regrettant cette nuit, elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bain s'écouler. Elle soupira de soulagement et se leva afin d'aller se préparer.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires et ses yeux se dirigèrent directement vers le corps de son cher et tendre, endormi dans la baignoire. Elle sourit face à cette vue qu'elle trouva adorable et finit par ce dire que, en effet, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, il devait être épuisé. Puis elle s'installa à coté de la baignoire, à genoux, et commença à caresser ces cheveux qu'elle aimait temps. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire légèrement bouger notre chasseur de Dragon qui ouvrit finalement un œil puis un deuxième.

Son regard se posa sur la blonde puis il poussa un hurlement strident en voyant un visage tout près du sien. Lucy poussa un cri de frayeur et se recula de peur de se prendre son fameux « point du dragon de feu » qu'il lui avait déjà réservé quand il s'était endormi à la guilde.

Natsu finit par se mettre assit dans la baignoire et regarda à droite et à gauche visiblement pas conscient qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la blonde et accessoirement qu'il venait de provoquer une mini-crise cardiaque chez cette dernière qui restée d'ailleurs très pâle. Puis son regard se posa sur Lucy, qui était finalement assit prés du lavabo et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état de stupeur. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un coup, sans oublier de prendre, au passage, une serviette qu'il enroula autour de lui. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla.

 **\- Lucy, pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il ne faut jamais me réveiller, surtout quand je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, car je reste toujours, même endormi, sur mes gardes.** Lui dit-il avec le plus de gentillesse qu'il le pouvait de peur de se prendre les foudres de la jeune femme qui gardée, malgré tout, un fort caractère.

Puis Lucy le regarda du coin de l'œil, et lui vint une idée. Elle se tourna vers lui faussement fâchée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas cool Natsu, franchement, j'ai faï avoir une attaque. Tu aurais quand même pu faire attention.**

Natsu, qui ni vit que du feu, a cause de sa naïveté, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre pas ou dire le moindre mot Lucy reprit la parole.

 **\- Mais je sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner.** Lui dit-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté afin qu'il ne voit pas son sourire machiavélique.

Natsu, qui n'y voyait que du feu, attendit la solution-miracle pour que ça moitié lui pardonne.

 **\- Vas-y Luce, dit moi !**

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, en étirant un petit sourire. Natsu la regarda, attendant.

 **\- Tu ne vois pas Natsu ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de ces lèvres. **Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?** Lui murmura-t-elle finalement plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui.

Puis Natsu, voyant finalement où elle voulait en venir, répondit à son sourire en coin et se fût lui qui rompit la distance entre leurs lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionner, fougueux et sensuel qu'il avait en stock. Puis Lucy fit glisser doucement la serviette, encore autour de la taille de Natsu, qui ne laisser aucun doute à la suite des événements.

 **...**

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Magnolia, main dans la main, faisant retourner les passants connaissant les jeunes gens séparément mais pas ensemble. En voyant certaines têtes que faisaient ces personnes, ils rigolèrent. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils posèrent leur regard l'un sur l'autre ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée et également le réveil que Natsu avait eu le matin même dans la salle de bain. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant la guilde et là Natsu et Lucy s'arrêtèrent net. Ils sentaient qu'il se passait quelques choses alors ils pressèrent le pas et entrèrent en même temps. Et là ils virent un attroupement anormal au milieu de la pièce. Ils s'y dirigèrent et bousculèrent tout le monde pour arriver au centre. Mirajane était là, assise sur son frère, pleurant à chaudes larmes en cœur avec lui. Puis Natsu lâcha enfin Lucy et se rapprocha d'eux.

 **\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Demanda Natsu, ne supportant pas de voir pleurer quelques soit, ses amis de la guilde.

 **\- Li...li...sana... Elle... Elle... A DISPARU !** Finis sa-t-elle en s'effondrant complètement.

Et là ce fût la surprise totale pour les jeunes gens. Natsu, qui laissa déjà sortir du feu de ses points, lui demanda :

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Elle a disparu Natsu.** Lui répéta Mira. **Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, non c'est pas possible, pas encore, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, non cette fois je ne le supporterais pas.**

Et là Natsu, tremblant de rage, leva les yeux vers Mirajane.

 **\- Je l'a retrouverai Mirajane, je te le promets, et peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera, je l'a retrouverais.** Puis il tourna vers les membres de la Guilde. **Qui m'accompagne ?**

 **\- Nous, bien sur,** répondirent Erza et Grey en même temps.

 **\- Génial !** Répondit Natsu

 **\- Je viens aussi,** dit Wendy à son tour

 **\- Moi aussi bien sûr.** répondit Carla

 **\- Et moi !** Ce fût autour d'Happy de répondre présent même si pour lui s'était sûr.

 **\- Je viens, bien sur !** Répondit à son tour Lucy, qui malgré la situation, ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie sur l'attachement que ressentait encore Natsu pour Lisana.

 **\- Très bien.** répondit Natsu, **alors allons-y.**

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde suivi de prés par tous ses camarades qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner. En moins de 30 minutes après, ils étaient déjà dans une forêt dense dont on ne voyait pas à plus de 50 mètres devant soi. En effet, Natsu traçait, il ne perdait pas de temps et c'était Lucy qui fermait la marche. Tête baissée, elle essaya de suivre l'allure que son petit ami imposé. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, comprenant très bien, pourquoi il était inquiet pour elle mais pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans cet état. Et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander, si ça avait été-elle, est-ce qu'il aurait réagi pareil ? Puis Erza suivit de prés par Grey s'adressa à Natsu.

 **\- Natsu, tu es obligé d'aller aussi vite ? On ne sait même pas où elle ait.**

 **\- Je sais que c'est par là alors plus vite on l'aura retrouvé mieux sa sera.**

 **\- Natsu...**

 **\- Fin de la discussion,** la coupa-t-il avant d'accélérer de nouveau le rythme.

Puis Wendy se retourna et voyant Lucy qui n'allait visiblement pas très bien ralentit le rythme pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 **\- Lucy, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui t'en fais pas Wendy tout vas bien !** Répondit la jeune mage en se tournant vers elle dans un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Wendy ne rajouta rien se contentant d'un hochement de tête puis elle continua à marcher prés d'elle.

Puis ils marchèrent, encore et toujours, pendant plusieurs heures puis plusieurs jours et enfin plusieurs semaines. Ils questionnèrent toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent en chemins, dans la forêt ou dans les villes qu'ils traversèrent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent uniquement quand leurs jambes ne les portaient plus ou quand la fatigue se faisait trop ressentir ou bien encore quand leur ventre crier trop famine.

Mais au bout de 3 semaines de vadrouille, ils n'avaient toujours rien, pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit exact où se trouvait la jeune fille. Lucy avait à peine adressé la parole à Natsu depuis leur départ, se contentant de suivre tout simplement. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais quand Natsu était dans cet état, elle savait qu'il était trop facile pour lui de s'emporter. Mais, à vrai dire, Natsu n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur départ, mis à part pour poser des questions.

Puis 2 semaines plus tard, un jour qui était sensé ressembler aux autres, le temps se dégrada rapidement, il faisait chaud extrêmement chaud, c'était difficile d'avancer par ce temps, même pour Natsu, ils avaient chaud, trop chaud. Lucy, qui était toujours à la traîne derrière commença à se sentir mal, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et commença à avoir la tête qui tourne, elle regarda finalement autour d'elle et s'arrêta net, elle tituba un peu.

 **\- Wendy.** Appela-t-elle en sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonnée. **Aide-moi.**

La jeune fille se retourna et eut juste le temps de réceptionner Lucy avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

 **\- LES AMIS VITE VENEZ !** Hurla Wendy affolée.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et, quand ils virent Lucy allongée par terre, ils accoururent tous vers elle, en particulier Natsu, qui venait de dépasser tout le monde. Arriver prés d'elle il s'agenouilla et prit sa tête contre son torse inquiet comme jamais.

 **\- Lucy, je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ? LuCY JE T'EN PRIS.** Finit-il par hurler la peur au ventre.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Lucy ne réagissait toujours pas.

 **\- Il faut qu'elle boive, elle est complètement déshydratée.** Rétorqua Erza en m'étend sa main sur son front bouillant.

Wendy sorti sa gourde et la mit à la bouche de la jeune fille en essayant de la faire boire du mieux qu'elle put mais rien, toujours rien. Natsu s'affola encore plus, il ne tenait plus en place, il s'en voulait à mort, s'était de sa faute si elle était inconsciente.

Il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir si ses amis arrivés à suivre et pire si Lucy y arriver. Il était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver son amie d'enfance. Mais bon sang quel petit ami faisait-il pour ne pas s'être aperçu avant qu'elle était à bout. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route.

A ce moment-là l'horreur le frappa, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il l'avait complètement délaissé, depuis 5 semaines, alors qu'elle, elle l'avait suivi, alors que rien ne l'y obliger, elle l'avait fait pour lui, pour être avec lui, pour le soutenir et lui ? Il ne lui avait quasi pas adressé un mot, un regard, trop concentré sur sa tache qu'était de retrouver la sœur de son amie.

Et là, il se mit à trembler et frappa d'un coup un caillou se trouvant prés de lui, qui se brisa à l'impact. Et il pleura, encore, et encore sans s'arrêter. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Mais quel con, quel con, se dit-il complètement déglingué. Puis Erza ne supportant pas de voir son ami dans cet état, prit les choses en mains.

 **\- Bon, calme toi Natsu, la seule chose à faire c'est de l'emmener dans la ville la plus proche. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider.**

 **\- D'accord alors allons-y !** Répondit Natsu en prenant Lucy dans ses bras puis lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille.

 **\- Tiens le coup ma Luce, plus jamais je ne te laisserais derrière moi, c'est promis, mais tiens le coup, pour moi, pour nous... Je t'aime tellement.**

Puis il essuya l'unique larme qui coula à ce moment précis et la souleva afin de se précipiter à grande enjambée vers la personne qui pourra leur venir en aide.

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello a tous :) :) Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui par cette superbe chaleur :) Et oui je suppose que vous avez cru que j'avais abandonné cette fic et bien non, je** **peux juste plus écrire aussi souvent qu'avant et j'ai eu une coupure d'internet pendant plus de 3 semaines mais me revoilà pour la suite de la fic, donc le chapitre sept.**

 **Bonne lecture a tous :)**

 **Réponse a la review:**

 **\- Stay : Mais bien sur qu'il y a une suite :) la preuve ;) désolé du temps que j'ai mis mais t'en fait pas j'irai jusqu'au bout, peu importe le temps que ça prendra :) Et merci du compliment en tout cas bonne lecture pour cette suite :)**

 **... Chapitre sept ...**

6 h, cela faisait 6 h que les jeunes de Fairy tail se précipiter vers la ville la plus proche. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté, une seule fois, même pour boire ou bien encore pour se reposer. Natsu ne voulait pas se stopper, il était rongé par le remords et l'inquiétude donc ses amis se contenter de le suivre sans broncher.

Ils avaient tous très chaud, et ils n'en voyaient pas le bout, en effet, ils s'étaient enfoncés très profondément dans la forêt donc pour trouver cette ville, il fallait marcher, marcher et toujours marcher. L'Etat de Lucy n'avait pas changé, il ne se détériorait pas mais elle ne se réveilla pas non plus. Elle était toujours très chaude mais pas plus qu'avant.

Puis passa encore une heure de plus à s'enfoncer dans la forêt et toujours aucune ville en vue. Ils commencèrent à désespérer quand soudain une petite cabane dans les arbres apparus devant eux, comme si elle avait senti qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en bas de l'échelle y menant.

 **\- Hey ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous en supplie on a besoin d'aide ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?** Cria Natsu en direction de l'arbre mais aucune réponse n'y aucun bruit.

Alors Natsu soupira bruyamment suivi de prés par ses amis. Ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir lorsqu'un bruit venant de la cabane se fit entendre.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a appelé ?** Demanda une dame d'une trentaine d'années en sortant sa tête de la porte.

 **\- Mon Dieu, merci, je vous en prie, mon amie a fait un malaise et elle ne se réveille toujours pas, nous essayons d'atteindre la ville la plus proche mais ça fait 6 h qu'on marche et toujours rien,** répondit Erza d'une fois d'où perçait une certaine tension car, bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, elle était terriblement inquiète pour elle.

 **\- Une ville vous dite ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes dans une forêt très dense, il vous faudra encore au minimum 2 jours de marche pour l'atteindre. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre amie ?**

 **\- Et bien ont marché à vive allure, elle à fini par se sentir mal puis elle s'est évanouie et depuis impossible de la réveiller.**

 **\- Vous lui avez donné à boire ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sur mais rien n'a changé.**

 **\- Très bien, monter, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

Alors Natsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa l'échelle. Une fois à l'intérieur de la « maison », il la posa sur le seul lit qui régnait dans la pièce et recula suivi de ses amis. La dame se positionna prés de Lucy et l'examina attentivement. Puis après quelques minutes elle se leva et se tourna vers Natsu et les autres.

 **\- Vous êtes des mages pas vrai ? Des mages de Fairy tail si mes informations sont exactes ?**

 **\- Oui en effet, vous connaissez cette guilde ? Vous êtes un mage aussi ?**

 **\- Et bien pas exactement mais je connais malgré tout quelques sortilèges de soins, un peu comme toi, chasseuse de dragon,** répondit-elle en se tournant vers Wendy qui resta bouche bée, comment avait-elle deviné ?

 **\- Oui Madame, mais comment vous l'avez deviné ?** Demanda Wendy perplexe.

 **\- Eh bien, tout d'abord appelé moi Suzie et ensuite, je ressens tout simplement le pouvoir de la guérison qui émane des gens qui se trouvent prés de moi, et ton pouvoir est immense, je le ressens aussi et donc j'en ai déduit que tu ne pouvais être qu'une chasseuse de Dragon.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi, ne vous considérez pas comme un mage si vous avez des pouvoirs de guérison,** demanda Grey méfiant.

 **\- Car un mage utilise des pouvoirs émanant d'eux, ils sont en eux, alors que moi, j'ai besoin d'avaler une potion avant d'utiliser ma magie, et je dois en avaler une pour chaque sort de guérison.**

 **\- Je vois,** répondit finalement Grey

 **\- Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ?** Demanda Natsu impatient.

 **\- Je vais essayer mais il faut d'abord que je comprenne où est le problème pour la soigner.**

Alors Suzie se dirigea vers une petite étagère qui traînée dans le coin de la salle puis elle tira un livre qui se trouvait là et un grand tiroir en sortit. Elle prit une potion et l'avala cul sec avant de retourner auprès de Lucy. Elle s'assit sur le lit et mit ces bras au-dessus du corps de la blonde sous l'œil attentif des membres de la guilde. Puis une lumière blanche émana de ses mains. Elle parcourut le corps complet de Lucy avec cette lumière. Puis après plusieurs minutes elle s'arrêta.

 **\- Est-ce que vous mangez à votre faim dites-moi ?**

 **\- Eu... Et bien à vrai dire pas depuis c'est dernière semaine,** avoua Wendy.

 **\- Je vois... et bien en effet, son corps est affaibli dû au manque de nourriture mais,...**

 **\- Eh bien ce n'est pas grave ça,** coupa Natsu en retrouvant de l'espoir qu'il ne lui reste aucune séquelle de cet accident. **Il nous suffit d'aller lui chercher de la nourriture non ?**

Suzie baissa la tête ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Puis elle releva la tête.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander où vous allez comme ça ?**

 **\- Une de nos amies c'est fait enlever il y a quelques semaines et nous sommes à sa recherche.** Répondit Grey

 **\- Je vois,...** Dit à nouveau Suzie soucieuse

 **\- Pourquoi ? est-ce qu'il y a un souci ?** Demanda Natsu inquiet

Suzie leva la tête vers eux, qui attendaient patiemment la réponse.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais pour elle, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle continue à vous suivre, se serais risqué.**

 **\- Comment ça risquait? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

 **\- Calme toi Natsu !** Répondit Erza qui voyait qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. **Je vous en prie dît nous ce qu'elle a ?**

Elle releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur chacun d'eux.

 **\- Eh bien, ce n'est visiblement pas le meilleur moment pour vous annoncer ça vu que vous êtes à la recherche d'un être qui vous est cher mais, votre amie... est enceinte...**

Et là... ce fût le choc total pour tout le monde, Happy et Carla avaient les lèvres coller au sol tellement ils étaient surpris, Grey et Wendy avaient les yeux qui formaient des soucoupes et les lèvres ouvertes de stupeurs. Et Erza était accolée au meuble, qui, pour son grand bonheur, se trouvait juste à côté. Quant à Natsu... il était blanc, complètement livide, les yeux dans le vide, puis il commença à vacillait dangereusement et se fût Erza qui se précipita et empêcha Natsu de se fracasser le crane par terre en le rattrapant juste à temps. Alors que notre chasseur de Dragon avait la tête sur les genoux d'Erza, elle s'adressa à suzie.

 **\- Enceinte vous dîtes ? Mais vous en êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Complètement oui, ce sort ne ment jamais, une lueur rose c'est déclenchée au moment où je suis passée sur son ventre, ce qui est caractéristique de la femme enceinte, et d'après la couleur que le sort à prise, je dirais qu'elle est enceinte de 5 ou peut-être 6 semaines.**

De nouveau un blanc s'installa, ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas comment réagir pendant que Natsu était toujours dans les vapes.

 **\- Très bien,... Et maintenant on fait quoi ?** Demanda Wendy à la jeune femme.

 **\- La première chose, c'est qu'elle doit reprendre des forces, absolument. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus grand-chose à manger ici. Je devais aller cueillir des baies dans la forêt cette après-midi.**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas je vais y aller.** Rétorqua Erza en se relevant après avoir posé la tête de Natsu, sans douceur, sur le côté.

 **…...**

Natsu, ouvrit doucement et douloureusement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Puis, une fois les souvenirs revenus, il se mit rapidement assit et se retourna vers le lit ou reposée la blonde. Erza était au-dessus de Lucy entrain d'essayer de lui donner à manger mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans la mesure où elle ne c'était toujours pas réveillée. Alors Natsu se releva, et se dirigea à son tour vers le lit.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?** Demanda Natsu en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 **\- Mieux, je crois,** répondit Erza

 **\- En effet elle va mieux,** elle reprend des couleurs, tenta de le rassurer Suzie.

Puis un bruit venant du lit s'échappa ce qui valut l'attention de tout le monde. Lucy commençait à bouger. Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux et, une fois émergé, elle regarda le plafond. Elle plissa ses paupières en se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Et son regard se posa finalement sur ceux inquiet de ses amis. Elle finit par se redresser en position assise et elle s'adressa enfin à eux.

 **\- Les amis,... que s'est-il passé ?**

Ce fût Wendy qui régit la première et prit la place de Erza sur le lit. Elle regarda Lucy intensément.

 **\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu t'ai évanoui ?**

 **\- Ha oui, sa y est, je me souviens m'être senti très faible, en effet mais après plus rien.**

Puis elle regarda finalement autour d'elle.

 **\- On est où là ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Eh bien, on était à la recherche de la première ville qu'on croiserait puis on est finalement tombé sur cette cabane et cette jeune fille, Suzie, utilise de la magie de guérison donc elle a regardé si elle pouvait te guérir.**

 **\- Ha d'accord je vois.**

 **\- Mais,... ce n'est pas tout Lucy,...** Reprit-elle l'air grave.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** Voyant que Wendy évitait son regard, elle paniqua. **J'ai quelque chose de grave ?**

 **\- Non, non pas de tout,** tenta-t-elle de la rassurer immédiatement.

 **\- Et bien alors dites-moi ?** Leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant chacun leurs tours. Ils s'étaient visiblement tous mal à l'aise ce qui ne la rassura pas.

 **\- Tu,... tu es,...** Wendy hésita sachant que cette révélation changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

 **\- Je …., je... quoi Wendy ? Alors tu accouches ?** Commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

 **\- Alors ça je te le fais pas dire, ce n'est pas elle qui va accoucher,** répondit Erza instinctivement sans se rendre compte du poids que venait d'avoir ses paroles.

Lucy blanchit face à cette réponse, non, ce n'est pas possible, elle avait peur de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?** S'adressa-t-elle toute tremblante à Wendy.

 **\- Oui Lucy, tu as très bien compris ce quel voulait dire,** puis elle leva les yeux et vers elle.

 **\- Tu,... tu es enceinte Luce.**

Le choc qu'elle venait de se prendre à l'instant, son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, et les vertiges commencèrent à refaire leurs apparitions, puis elle leva la tête vers le seul homme, à l'instant, qu'elle voulait voir. Ils se regardèrent fixement puis les yeux de Lucy s'embuèrent et les vertiges firent place à de violentes nausées.

 **\- Au mon Dieu, je crois que je vais vomir.**

Et elle se précipita rapidement à l'extérieur de la cabane pour prendre l'air. Puis elle finit par s'écroulait par terre et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, tout le monde entendait la jeune fille pleurer mais personne n'osait faire le moindre pas, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Mais pour Natsu s'était insupportable, certes il était choqué par l'annonce qu'il allait être papa, d'ailleurs rien que de se le dire, il n'en revenait toujours pas, mais Lucy n'allait pas bien, et la voir ou l'entendre pleurer,... non il ne pouvait pas, il ne le supportait pas. Alors il se dirigea à son tour à l'extérieur et se mit à sa hauteur, face à elle. Il se plaça le plus prêt d'elle qu'il le pouvait, lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et finit par lui relever la tête afin qu'elle lui face face. Elle avait de grosses larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues.

 **\- Natsu,** commença-t-elle mais à peine eut-elle commençait sa phrase que ses sanglots intensifiaient et elle ne put la terminer.

 **\- Je t'en prie ma Luce, calme toi.**

 **\- Mais enfin Natsu, comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je suis... enceinte Natsu, enceinte, je n'ai pas un simple rhume. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger, jamais. Ma vie est fichu, complètement fichue.** Lui répondit-elle en rebaissant la tête

Natsu eut l'impression à l'instant même qu'on lui brisait le cœur, comment pouvait-elle dire que sa vie était fichue ? D'accord cette grossesse n'était pas prévue mais c'était le fruit de leur amour, le résultat de la plus belle nuit qu'il n'est jamais eut. Il avait mal, bien sur, il ne s'était jamais préparé à être papa, et il avait peur, ou plutôt il était effrayé c'est clair, mais ça allait être son enfant, leur enfant, leur chair, leur sang. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commençait déjà à l'aimer ce bout de chou qui n'était même plus grand qu'un petit pois. Et là, il se rendit compte que ce qui l'effrayer le plus ce n'était pas qu'il allait être papa mais qu'elle ne veuille pas le garder. Alors il baissa la tête et laissa échapper ses larmes, trop longtemps contenus. Lucy qui n'entendit pas Natsu lui répondre releva la tête et fut incroyablement surprise de la voir pleurer, au point qu'elle arrêta elle-même. Et là, elle se mit à genoux et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Tu n'en veux pas ?** Lui demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

 **\- Natsu,... bien sur que si, je t'assure, mais regardons la réalité en face. On a un boulot bien trop dangereux, en plus, on part régulièrement en mission pendant plusieurs mois. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fera de notre enfant quand ça arrivera ? Et puis, …** Elle rebaissa la tête en rougissant légèrement puis continua. **On est même pas marié.**

Et là il releva la tête, et lui leva également la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **\- Je comprends Lucy, mais c'est une partie de nous, de notre amour. On trouvera des solutions, je ne dis pas que ça sera facile tous les jours mais on s'en sortira j'en suis sur, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que notre amour est suffisamment fort pour tout surmontés.**

Finalement il se releva et la hissa jusqu'à lui également avant de lui prendre les mains et de la regardait dans les yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolé je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on fait, mais... Puis il se baissa et mit un genou à terre sous l'œil ahuri de sa petite amie, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

 **... A SUIVRE ...**


End file.
